virus informatique
by scripti
Summary: C'est une petite histoire. Sherlock devant sa bêtise veut fuir Londres avec John. Mais trop tard, il arrive...


Petite histoire n°1

**Cet univers n'appartient pas a moi. Il est de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Virus informatique**

La journée touchée à sa fin. John pouvait, enfin, rentrer à Baker Street pour se reposer. Il avait travaillé toute la journée, prescrit les médicaments, guérit des rhumes et avait supporté toutes les plaintes des patients. Autrement dit sa patience était arrivée au bout, et l'homme priait pour que son colocataire fou n'est pas besoin de lui ou bien qu'il est fait exploser leur appartement comme c'est arrivé il y a un mois.

Enfin à l'appartement, trop calme pour le docteur, John se prépara au pire. Le mot calme n'existe pas quand on parle de Sherlock Holmes. Surtout quand ce dernier se retrouve tout seul, parce que madame Hudson était partie quinze jours rendre visite à sa sœur.

La surprise fut totale pour le médecin, son ami était assis tranquillement à son bureau entrain apparemment de travailler sur son ordinateur.

-Sherlock qu'est ce que tu fais?

-John, dit il, comme tu le vois bien je suis sur l'ordinateur. Arrête de poser des questions quand les réponses sont devant toi. C'est agaçant à la fin!

Ne voulant pas plus continuer cette conversation avec son colocataire, John alla dans la cuisine se préparer un thé. Le calme et le silence revinrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient interrompus.

L'homme se mit à lire dans cette ambiance sereine et paisible, pour une fois. Quand soudain Sherlock se leva en criant:

-Non, mais quel idiot je fais ma parole!

John sursauta, il vit son ami faire les cent pas entre la cuisine et la fenêtre. Sur cette dernière, Sherlock avait un regard très insistant, comme si il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans la rue. Son regard était inquiet , ce qui était très rare chez l'homme quand on savait son arrogance légendaire. Il se retourna vers John, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-On va partir quelques temps!

Le docteur le regarda incrédule. Sherlock ne s'absentait pas volontairement de Londres à part pour un cas. L'homme ne prenait jamais de vacances. Qu'est ce que son colocataire avait fait pour être dans cet état, pensa le médecin?

-Calme toi!

-Non, cria il, on part avant qu'il arrive! Qu'est ce que tu penses des îles?

John était inquiet de plus en plus. Sherlock voulait partir pour éviter quelqu'un, tout ceci depuis son cris de tout à l'heure. La seule personne qui pouvait un temps soit peu imposer de la crainte à son ami était...D'un coup tout les éléments ne firent plus qu'un dans l'esprit du médecin.

-Sherlock, qu'est ce que tu as fait?

-Euh...

-Sherlock!

-Bon d'accord! Tu te rappelles de notre dernier cas sur les pirates informatiques. Leur système de création de virus était très intéressant. J'ai peut être fait une copie de leur dossier à Scotland Yard pour moi. J'en ai crée un, John, juste pour voir...

-Quoi! Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même?

-Je viens de te le dire John, écoutes un peu!

-A qui?

Silence.

-Sherlock à qui tu l'as envoyé?

Il déglutit.

-Mycroft.

John l'aurait parier. Sherlock s'était mis dans de sérieux problèmes cette fois. Surtout quand on savait que l'ordinateur du frère ainé de Sherlock, était relié à tous les serveurs informatiques de la sécurité de l'Etat.

-Je ne ferai rien pour t'aider Sherlock. Tu assumes tes bêtises, pour une fois sans moi.

-Mais...

-Non, un point c'est tout.

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps d'aller faire un rapide sac que le bruit de plusieurs voitures arrivant dans la rue, leur signala l'arriver de Mycroft.

-Cache moi ou aide moi John!

-Ah non Sherlock, tu vas assumer tes actes devant ton frère. C'est toi qui a crée ce virus informatique pas moi.

-Je t'en supplie.

John en disant non de la tête rigola. C'était très rare, voir inexistant, d'observer Sherlock dans ce genre de situation. Il ne le dirait pas, mais John savait que Sherlock préférait affronter Moriarty au lieu de la colère de son frère.

La porte d'entrée claqua, l'escalier grinça et Mycroft Holmes entra dans l'appartement. Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie, en déduit John au vue de la tête de l'ainé des Holmes. Il avait l'air furax, l'homme était a deux doigts de commettre l'acte irréparable. Le docteur ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il comprenait maintenant quand Sherlock lui disait que Mycroft pouvait être l'homme le plus dangereux de Grande-Bretagne.

-Sherlock William Holmes et John Hamish Watson...

-Ah non je t'arrête de suite Mycroft, dit John, moi je n'ai rien à voir la dedans. Maintenant je vais vous laisser discuter entre frère. Mycroft ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, il peut nous servir encore. Moi je vais me coucher. Bonne suit Sherlock, au revoir Mycroft.

John s'endormit ce soir là bercé par les cris du gouvernement britannique sur son petit frère.

Sherlock ne pensa plus jamais après ce soir là à créer des virus informatiques. Il ne dit jamais à John ce qu'il avait dû faire pour réparer sa faute. Mais le docteur eut une idée quand il reçut quelques jours plus tard par un message anonyme, une photo de Sherlock en tenue de serveur du club diogène.

fin


End file.
